The Killer
by NALUfuckinlover
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia was kidnapped, and trained by Jude Heartifilia along with a hundred other kids. One day she is sent on a mission and enters highschool to steal imformation, and kill a certain teacher. What happens when she finds herself falling in love with the teacher she was supposed to kill? What will he do if he found out her secret? NALU!


Their was a secret agency that was developed by a man named Jude Heartifilia. He kidnaped over a 100 kids to accomplish a project he was doing.

Jude had trained them to become assassins and had called them by numbers. Every child did as told or else they had paid consequences. They had fought and studied lots of things. Jude watched all kids closely amd made sure everyone was at the same level. But only one was different. She was number 88. She was in a very high level. Many of the numbers envy her. She did as told and never disobeyed. Jude had tooken a likings towards her and even gave her a name a age seven.

She was a blond angel who looked exactly as his wife Layla. She wanted to become an assassin one of the best actually. Layla treated her like a daughter so did Jude, but they had always wondered why did she look so much like Layla?

Number 88 was named Lucy. Something Jude and Layla always wanted to call their daughter. Many of the numbers ignored her and treated her badly sometimes even hurt her when Jude wasnt looking.

Lucy always cried at night because she wanted to make friends but she couldnt do anything because their was always a rule that she couldnt break. Never hurt your companion. She hated it but she had to do as told or else she'll break the trust of her trainer, Jude. One night a girl with blond hair came in to her room while Lucy was crying.

Lucy was curled up in a ball sobbing quietly to herself. When she heared her door close she quickly got her gun and pointed it at her intruder."Dont worry i wont hurt you" the stranger said.

Lucy was still in the same position. "who are you?" Lucy questioned.

"Well" the girl started "Im number 26" Lucy put her gun back under her pillow since she was a number. "and i wanted to be your friend " shs fnally said.

Lucy was shocked. Nobody has ever ask that. _Am i dreaming_ she thought. Yeah it all made since she never woke up and its all a dream. Should she pinch herself? No thats to stupid she thought out loud.

The girl giggled "You know, your pretty funny" Lucy smiled akwardly. The girl walked towards her and sat to her bed. It was still dark but Lucy could see her hair color and her white skin by the moonlight. Lucy sat up and turn on the lamp. The girl in front of her was blond like her with bright green eyes.

" Dont cry your too pretty to cry" she said.

Lucy had felt very special because no one ever (exept Jude and Layla) has ever called her pretty. They had talked for hours and discovered that they had alot in common. That same night Lucy gave her a name. Michelle. The girl grew happy that she was actually someone to Lucy and not just any number. She especially liked the name Lucy had given her. Since that day on they became best friends. Lots of the other kids stop talking to Michelle but she didn't care, she had Lucy. So did Lucy have Michelle. She didnt cry again. If anything Lucy cried in tears of joy.

10 Years Later

Lucy was 17 years old and was one of the top fighters. She had always gotten first on training and Michelle got second.

They fought with each other and practice for they can always stick together like glue. Lucy was still treated like a daughter and Michelle was treated like a niece. Most of the kids or should i say teenagers started to befriend Lucy and Michelle and they got along just fine. Jude still called them by numbers but let them call themselves by names.

Even if Michelle always got second and tried really hard she never got jealous of Lucy. Instead she became obsessed with her. She followed Lucy everywhere and never left her alone. Lucy didnt mind though. She loved Michelle as a little sister.

Jude had taught Lucy exrta hard an had let her kill people since she was 10. Everyone else got the chance at 15.

It was early in the morning and everyone was eating on the long brown table. Today Jude had made pancake and bacon for breackfast. Lucy was sitting next to Michelle as always and ate peacefully while hearing the girls gossiping.

"Really!" a purple haired girl shouted.

Apparently the group of girls were talking about a ceartin brown headed boy named Gabriel.

"Karen! be quiet he might hear us" a girl with long red hair hissed.

Lucy smiled as she saw the girls arguing. Gabriel was one of the cutest guy in the mansion. He has messy brown hair with bright green eyes and had white skin. He had an amazing body that made any girl melt. She had to admit he was quite handsome.

The red headed girl named Heather was beet red. She told them he said she look pretty in pink and had smiled at her. It was surprising everyone even to Lucy because the guy never smiled.

He was one of the highest boys on training. Always third. He hated Lucy and Michelle but they didnt care they hated him too. Gabriel always called them name and pushed them around usually more to Lucy. He always acted as if he hated Lucy but in reality he had a crush on her. Huge one actually. Lucy didnt hate him neither but she didnt really care about him either. When their would be a team up and it had to be a girl and a boy he'd ask her if they wanted to work together. The excuse would be "We're the strongest team we could win any exercise they give us". As always he was right. They were unstoppable.

Today Jude had said the exercise was going to be difficult even for Lucy. When he said "Even for Lucy" everyone got nerves.

Lucy on the other hand was eager. She loved a new challenge.

When Lucy and Michelle were finish eating Lucy practically draged her to the "backyard". Lucy on the other hand called it "The field" because it was practically a field.

Lucy was eager to do something a bit competitive. Everything was just easy.

She turned to Michelle and smiled" So what do ya think this exercise is gonna be" she said with eagerness in her voice.

Michelle giggled and shook her head "Something difficult I guess",Michelle shrugged.

Lucy pouted "No shizzel" she rolls her eyes " Father said that it was difficult even for me... wanna eavesdrop and find out" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows.

Michelle laughed and shook her head " I'd loved to but Uncle Jude is standing right their" Michelle said pointing at the back of Lucy.

Lucy froze and slowly turned back. Jude was behind Lucy scrawling, at which she smiled akwardly "Hey there paps" she pointed at Michelle " She begged me to do it I'm innocent blame her" Lucy got behind Michelle and pushed her to Jude.

He shook his head. His daughter may be deadly smart and scary but she was to loud and childish sometimes. He motion them to follow him. "Lucy its a very difficult exercise many of you will probably not pass and many will" he said. _Then_ _again_ _she_ _probably will_ _turn it_ _around and make it_ _very easy _he thought.

Lucy on the other hand was very excited. The more he talked about the exercise the more she got excited.

Jude made his way in the middle of the crowd. Everyones attention turned to Jude. He cleared his throat "Today Im going to pick your teammates" he started "Weak with Strong". Lucy stared at her father in confusion.

Most of the teens knew exactly what he meant and had on a look of horror. Lucy saw their faces and looked at Jude who had on a smile and looked amused. "Which as many of you already know" Jude continued "the top trainers are teaming up with the weak" Lucy's expression changed.

Her smile turned into a frown. She didnt mind fighting with a weakling,no she didnt, but she wasnt going to be working with Michelle or Gabriel. Michelle because she was second and Gabriel was third. They were her teammate buddies.

The trainers who were at the very bottom weren't weak exactly. They're strong. Their at the exact same level as a high professional cop but compare them to Lucy and the rest their was a HUGE difference. When Lucy went on a mission she came back without a single scratch or even out of breath.

Of course Lucy was teamed up with the last name in the list. The famous loser, Loke. He wore blue glasses and had on a suit. He didn't look to bad. Loke was just a cute little thing. Although he wasnt small.

She made her way towards him and smilled brightly at him. He blushed. "Hello Loke I'll be your partner for today" she said. He just nodded.

"Alright kids" Jude said "You guys have to work _together_"He looked at Lucy and she rolled her eyes "Their would only be one winner by that i mean you and your partner..their is going to be a box diged somewhere in the mountain you guys have five days" he said "Starting now,good luck" he smiled and went back inside.

Gabriel walked up to Lucy. He smiled at her."Good luck I hope you lose" he said calmly. He was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and black jean pants.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Why would you say that we can find the stupid box in a day" she said.

Michelle stepped foward "Now now love birds I wouldn't be talking" she lift both her thumbs up and pointed them to herself. "Im going to win this...I got Capricornus" she said with a wide smile.

The three started to argue on which partner was better. Michelles partner was Capricornus, Gabriels partner was Virgo, and Lucys partner was Loke.

"Lucy! Your partner is Loke we're talking about _Loke_ here"Gabriel hissed. She glared at him and they started to argue making Michelle feel left out, in which she started to get angry about.

Loke, Virgo, and Capricornus just stared at them afraid to split them up. As they were hearing them argue they started to get offended. Especially Loke.

Of course Loke had gotten enough and yelled "_Shut the Fuck Up!_" they stopped and looked at Loke who was red as a tomato.

Lucy, Michelle, and Gabriel stopped and looked at Loke in pure amazement for actually yelling at them. Lucy was sitting ontop of Gabriel who was laying on the floor trying to get up while Lucy pulled his hair. Michelle was hugging Lucy's waist trying to pull her off Gabriel.

When they stopped to look at Loke, Virgo and Capricious laughed at the scene infront of them. They straighten up and had a serious look on them.

"Well Gabriel I've been meaning to ask you" Lucy started "Why are you smiling...its creepy" she shivered. Michelle nodded and Gabriel just glared at them.

He was back to his usual self "Well Lucy I've been meaning to ask you" Gabriel mocked "Why do you have that face...its disgusting" he made a face and it was Lucy's turn to glare. Michelle just laughed.


End file.
